


A message

by RavingRadish



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRadish/pseuds/RavingRadish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We need to talk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A message

"Hey there! It's me! Radish! Glad you came! Uhh, hey listen, I just wanna say that I now take story suggestions!" I said. "Yes! But, you have to know a few things before you start commenting your suggestion. You can only suggest on this work, not any other work. And you must know what your story is about, your main character, the genre (any genre, he don't two flying fucks if it's a porno too an action too a comedy, He don't give a shit, he'll write it.), if there is a romance in it, then think of the character's partner, and you must know what fandom it is." Wolfie's explained. "So, what you waiting for? Get suggesting! Your story could become big! (Hopefully...)" Said Radish. 

Suddenly, a random decapitated head flew past Wolfie and hit Radish on the head...

 

THE END.


End file.
